Whispers in the dark
by Blindblackcat
Summary: naruto,sakura and sai are ordered to collect information on anyone danzo had ever worked with and find themselves in an old house filled with memories of the past and the whispers in the dark pertaining to konahas hero and his rival. rated for later chaps
1. Whispers in the dark

Whispers in the dark

please note i do not lay claims to naruto or any of the characters withen the story...i only lay claim to the madness i call my imagination :3

chapter 0: the pool of memories

Naruto,sakura and sai had made thier way on a long journey to gather further evidence against the late danzos harsh experiments and crimes against the villiage. lady tsunade requested that they find any and all articles pertaining to any ninja to have ever associated with him. After several days they found themselves high in the mountains and no more than 50 miles away from the sacred mountains of the frog sages stood a cottage. It was old and overgrown nobody had ben there in decades.

sakura moved to open the door but found herself flung into the air and into a bizzare trap that suspended her off the ground by one ankle and her arms were bound in the old vines as the squeeking of the old trap as it moved pulled her into the air. 'get me down from here!" she screamed shrilly as sai noodded and sprang up getting caught himself in a seccond trap.'who...what kind of trap is this..." naruto was franticly searching for a way to deactivate the trap as he watched in horror his team mates being pullied through a series of lines and finaly over what appeared to be boiling acid,the trap making a loud clang as it began to lower its prey. Naruto screamed and concentrated his chakra 'RASENGAN!" he shouted the ball of energy cutting the lines and then springing up to catch them,the green liquid sloshing at his feet and then he recognized that smell and untied his freinds. sakura was still in shock from the odd ordeal.'what kind of bastard makes an acid trap!" sai simply opened the scroll,his eyes beccoming narrow."according to this i can only say a true evil dweled here...i have to say this was a dwelling of orochimaru..." naruto hated that man for all he had done,he had taken away sauske from him and caused so much pain and misery.

sakura growled and stomped foward only to slip on the moss that covered the majority of the floor, screaming as her hand touched the green liquid...after a moment nothing happened which caused confusion amungst the team and as sakura was about to give her theory her hand began to turn into the flipper of a frog. she screamed shrilly and naruto pushed her away."i knew it! its toad oil..." he quickly bonked sakura on the head to stop the change.'whoever made that knew what it could do..." sakura whimpered rubbing her head as they reapproached the house,finding a secret door that blended into the bricks seamlessly they made thier way inside expecting some twisted evil lab but only finding an old house..there were two of everything with the exception of the bed. two blankets..two chairs two coffee mugs that were coated in dust from years of neglect.. said approached one and blew the dust off revealing a silly frog pattern on one and a panda bear on the other. as they looked around for clues naruto was frozen staring at a single framed picture.. it was a picture of his dearly departed master lovingly hugging orochimaru.

he wasent sure what to make of this picture..they looked so happy together it saddened him to know of the betrayal orochimaru had done to jiariya but upon looking at the picture it looked like the two were more than friends. sai walked in from one of the other rooms with a large journal,the writing inside was the same of the fallen toad ninjas. they all sat down on the old carpet as naruto opened the journal and took a deap breath as he began to read aloud.


	2. the start of something new

Whispers in the Dark...

please note this chapter is mainly in the past jiariyas perspective

Naruto opened the journal and began to read from the first page aloud...

' Today is the first day of quad training...master sarutobi is introducing me to my new comerades...its very exciting.. we can be a family together...i hope there is a girl with eyes that shine like the sun and that is beautiful and dainty like a china doll..'

Jiariya was walking through the village,adjusting his brand new headband showing he had passed the academy and was an official shinobi of the hidden leaf villiage. He was excited thinking of his future as konahas hero and possibly one day its hokage. as he walked through the villiage he spotted some boys chasing a small crying girl. 'yes! this is my chance to be a hero and save the damsel in distress!' he ran after them finaly catching up as they were heckling the cowering girl. 'monster! get out of here nobody wants you! you should die demon!" one boy began throwing rocks at her causing jiariyas blood to boil, he hated bullies especialy thoose who would pick on a defenseless girl. "get lost you bastards! you people should die!" he ran over to her aid,beating the bullies up withen an inch of thier lives and as they ran away the dark haired beauty huddled behind him ,hugged him from behind and spoke."thankyou...nobodys ever helped me before..." her voice was soft and sweet like a warm summer breeze lifting his spirits and soothing his soul the more and more she spoke, this was his china doll...his sweet princess.. he turned around to wipe her tears to his suprise she was ghost white her eyes lined in a rich purple. he was suprised but became shocked when she opened her large golden snake eyes, as he looked upon his princess he saw that she was shaking in what appeared to be fear."dont be afraid...im the good guy.." he gently held her hand and made his way to where sarutobi had asked him to go to meet his team. this was allready a perfect day...untill then he had always laughed at thoose people who believed in love at first sight...hed never laugh at them again..

saurotibi walked over to them with tsunade holding his hand."ahh jiariya i see you allready met orochimaru..this is tsunade shes the final member of your squad.."

jiariya was beyond overjoyed he had to be the only ninja in a squad with two dazzeling beauties! it was fate!

sarutobi shook his head with a feeling of deep foreboding as he continued the introductions." carrying on...tsunade has shown great promise as an elite medical ninja while orochimaru, being the top in his class has shown grand promise and can one day become part of the anbus ranks." jiraiya was oly half listening untill he heard the terms orochimaru and his in the same phrase. "wh..what! orochimaru is a boy?" he said in shock not wanting to hear his first love was a boy in a panic he went to orochimaru and opened his robe. 'oh god no breasts...maybey shes flat chested...' and at that moment he did the one thing he would come to regret. he reached into orochimarus robe and grasped his manhood,causing orochimaru to scream and punch jiariya and the birth of thier rivalry and jiariyas seemingly one sided love began.

-i wanted to keep this chappy void of smut...dont worry the next ones will have some 3 please read and review!-


End file.
